Final Fantasy
Summary Final Fantasy is a popular series of role playing games produced by Square Enix (originally Square Co., Ltd.). It may be the most widely distributed game series of all time, including both standard console games and portable games, a massively multiplayer online role-playing game, games for mobile phones, a CGI movie, two anime series, and a direct to DVD movie. This has many recognizable characters such as Cloud, Sephiroth, Tidus and Squall. The plots often center on a group of heroes battling a great evil while exploring the characters' internal struggles and relationships. The first installment of the series premiered in Japan in 1987, and Final Fantasy games have subsequently been localized for markets in North America, Europe and Australia, on several modern video game consoles, as well as, several different models of mobile phones. It is Square Enix's most successful franchise, having sold over 130 million units worldwide to date. As of 2016, fifteen games have been released as part of the main (numbered) series, and thirty seven games in total, including spin-offs and sequels, have been released in the franchise. The Power of this Verse On the whole, Final Fantasy is a fairly powerful collection of isolated universes. It may be surprising but this verse is actually very powerful due to it possessing multiple Universal beings (and higher) such as Ultimecia, Neo-Exdeath, Lightning and Cloud of Darkness. The games in general possess fairly powerful final antagonists, with most of them having at the minimum, at least country level+ stats and some good amount of hax too. On the higher end of the spectrum you'll end up finding at least planet level+ characters and all the way up to universal with a possibility of multiversal for a minor few. The protagonists tend to be weaker than the antagonists, but that's not to suggest they're weak themselves, often capable of contending with the villain of their world (some victories requiring more PIS than others). Most of the different stories within Final Fantasy contain a fair level of speed, ranging from massively hypersonic at the lower end to faster-than-light at the highest. Worth a final note is the sheer abundance of hax and other abilities that can be found displayed in the different verses. You have things like transmutation, time manipulation, teleportation, elemental manipulation, telekinesis, summoning, mind control, illusion creation, intangibility, dimensional manipulation hax of all sorts, and immortality just to name a few. Characters Reoccurring * Bahamut * Chaos * Gilgamesh * Leviathan * Omega * Shinryu * Ultima Weapon Final Fantasy I * Warrior of Light * Garland * Black Mage of Light * Kraken * Lich * Marilith * Monk of Light * Red Mage of Light * Thief of Light * Tiamat * White Mage of Light Final Fantasy II * Firion * Emperor of Palamecia * Maria * Guy * Leon * Deumion Final Fantasy III * Onion Knight * Cloud of Darkness * Luneth * Arc * Ingus * Refia * Doga * Unei * Xande Final Fantasy IV * Cecil Harvey * Kain Highwind * Golbez * Ceodore Harvey * Rydia * Tellah (Final Fantasy IV) * Zeromus * The Creator * Giant of Babil * Lost Babil * Maenads Final Fantasy V * Bartz Klauser * Exdeath * Gilgamesh * Lenna Charlotte Tycoon * Faris Scherwiz * Krile Mayer Baldesion * Galuf Halm Baldesion * Ghido * Enuo Final Fantasy VI * Terra Branford * Kefka Palazzo * Locke Cole * Celes Chere * Sabin Rene Figaro * Setzer Gabbiani * Alexander * Blue Dragon * Crusader * Deathgaze * Earth Dragon * Magi * Fiend * Demon * Goddess * Gold Dragon * Guardian * Hill Gigas * Holy Dragon * Humbaba * Ice Dragon * Kaiser Dragon * Master Duncan * Red Dragon * Skull Dragon * Storm Dragon Final Fantasy VII * Cloud Strife * Sephiroth * Aerith Gainsborough * Tifa Lockhart * Barret Wallace * Red XIII * Cait Sith * Cid Highwind * Vincent Valentine * Yuffie Kisaragi * Reno * Rude * Zack Fair * Genesis Rhapsodos * Angeal Hewley * Kadaj * Yazoo * Loz * Weiss * Nero * Azul * Rosso * Ultimate Weapon * Diamond Weapon * Emerald Weapon * Jade Weapon * Ruby Weapon * Sapphire Weapon * Zirconiade * Jenova Final Fantasy VIII * Squall Leonhart * Ultimecia * Zell Dincht * Quistis Trepe * Rinoa Heartilly * Irvine Kinneas * Seifer Almasy * Laguna Loire * Adel * Edea * Eden * Griever * Omega Weapon Final Fantasy IX * Zidane Tribal * Kuja * Garnet Til Alexandros XVII * Adelbert Steiner * Quina Quen * Vivi Ornitier * Eiko Carol * Freya Crescent * Amarant Coral * Alexander * Ark * Bahamut * Black Walz * Deathguise * Garland * Ozma * Necron Final Fantasy X * Tidus * Yuna * Jecht * Auron * Wakka * Lulu * Kimahri * Rikku * Paine * Anima * Evrae * Paragon * Penance * Seymour Guado * Shuyin * Sin * Trema * Yunalesca * Yu Yevon Final Fantasy XI * Shantotto * Prishe * Adventurer * Alexander * Arciela V Adoulin * Altana * Bahamut * The Great Crystal * Hades * Iroha * Lilith * Lilisette * Lion * Luzaf * Promathia * Shadow Lord Final Fantasy XII * Vaan * Gabranth * Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca * Balthier * Fran * Basch fon Ronsenburg * Penelo * Belias * Cidolfus Demen Bunansa * Famfrit * Ghis * Hashmal * King Raithwall * Mateus * Reddas * Shemhazai * Ultima * Vayne Carudas Solidor * Venat * Yiazmat * Zodiark Final Fantasy XIII * Claire Farron/Lightning * Snow Villiers * Hope Estheim * Sazh Katzroy * Oerba Dia Vanille * Oerba Yun Fang * Serah Farron * Noel Kreiss * Caius Ballad * Barthandelus * Orphan * Bhunivelze * Ereshkigal * Ragnarok Final Fantasy XIV * Y'shtola * Yda * Thancred * Alphinaud * Adventurer/Warrior of Light * Bahamut * Cid nan Garlond * Gaius van Baelsar * Garuda * Ifrit * Hydaelyn * Leviathan * Midgardsormr * Nael Van Darnus * Ramuh * Shiva * Titan * Ultima Weapon * Lahabrea * Thordan VII * Nidhogg * Warrior of Darkness * Knight of Darkness * Archer of Darkness * Devout of Darkness * Magus of Darkness Final Fantasy XV * Noctis Lucis Caelum * Gladiolus Amicitia * Ignis Scientia * Prompto Argentum * Lunafreya Nox Fleuret * Cor Leonis * Ardyn Izunia * Regis Lucis Caelum * General Glauca * Nyx Ulric * Aranea Highwind * The Lucii * Marilith * Ravus Nox Flueret * Iedolas Aldercapt Final Fantasy Tactics * Ramza Beoulve * Agrias Oaks * Beowulf Cadmus * Cidolfus Orlandeau * Delita Heiral * Dycedarg Beoulve * Zalbaag Beoulve Final Fantasy Tactics Advance * Marche Radjuju * Montblanc * Luso Clemens * Adelle Final Fantasy Type-0 * Ace * Caetuna * Cater * Cid Aulstyne * Cinque * Claes Celestia Misca Sancest * Deuce * Eight * Enkidu Uruk * Gilgamesh Ashur * Jack * King * Kurasame Susaya * Machina Kunagiri * Nimbus * Nine * Queen Andoria * Queen * Qun'mi Tru'e * Rem Tokimiya * Seven * Sice * Soryu * Trey * Zhuyu Voghfau Byot Final Fantasy Fables * Chocobo * Rafaello Final Fantasy Unlimited * Kaze * Makenshi * Lisa Pacifist * Clear * Earl Tyrant * Fungus World of Final Fantasy * Lann * Reynn * Hauyn * Brandelis * Segwarides * Pellinore * Enna Kros Dissidia Final Fantasy * Chaos * Cosmos * Feral Chaos Category:Verses Category:Square Enix Category:Video Games